warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fragments
Fragments are pieces of hidden items throughout the Origin system that can be found to unlock written and audiovisual lore that flesh out the setting of WARFRAME. Mechanics Most Fragments can be scanned with either a Codex or Synthesis Scanner, which will unlock artwork that can be found under the Universe tab of the Codex. The images unlocked with each Fragment can be used as decoration aboard the Orbiter, and will also have accompanying lore relating to the image. Additionally, there is also a hidden point on each image that when hovered-over with the cursor will unlock a short audio transmission, which will narrate additional lore. An audio clue will help identify this point in the form of white noise, which becomes louder as the cursor is moved closer to the point. Other types of Fragments only require players to interact with them (default ) to acquire them. Fragments Cephalon Fragments (Ordis) Cephalon Fragments are fragments of data found all around the Origin system, usually hidden in rooms during missions, visualized as hovering blue data blocks. With the exception of the Kuva Fortress, each navigable planet, moon or location (including the Void and the Derelict) in the Origin system will have from two to three unlockable fragments, each requiring between 3 and 7 scans to complete. During missions, the Cephalon Fragment will appear on the mini-map as a blue quadruple diamond if the players are using loot radar mods. Scanning a fragment will unlock a portion of the associated artwork. Cephalon Fragments may only be found once per mission and will spawn in a random place of the map on most missions, with the exception of Defense, Interception, and Archwing missions. Thousand-Year Fish Fragments (Cetus) Thousand-Year Fish Fragments are 20 small fish statues made of white luminescent glass scattered in hidden places all throughout the Plains of Eidolon. Their Codex entries are identified by their blue coloring. Glass Shard Fragments (Gara Legend) Glass Shard Fragments are 5 pieces of the Shatter-lock Key that players scan and thus collect automatically during the Saya's Vigil Quest. Their Codex entries are identified by their yellow coloring. Encrypted Journal Fragments (Khora and Venari) The Encrypted Journal Fragments of the Corpus researcher Sigor Savah are available as possible uncommon stage-rewards during Ghoul Purge Bounties or as drops from Ghoul enemies. Nakak Memory Fragments (Revenant Legend) Given as part of the quest The Mask of the Lost One, Nakak offers three Fragments during the mission interactions. Fortuna Fragments The Fortuna Fragments are various journals that are scattered and hidden throughout the Orb Vallis, which visually resemble Debt-Bonds. These Fragments contain background information regarding the various NPC's that inhabit Fortuna. Partnership Fragments (Corpus Gas City) Partnership Fragments are small Sentient figurines contained inside Hexenon canisters. They can be found scattered and hidden throughout the Corpus Gas City. Somachord Fragments Somachord Tones are parts of a song scattered throughout the Origin System. Four parts are required to completely unlock a playable background music in the Orbiter's Somachord located in the Personal Quarters. They are identified as purple bars arranged in an circular arc, reminiscent of the Mandachord's note table. Similar to Cephalon Fragments they are found on every location in the Solar system after the completion of The War Within quest and are identifiable by a unique purple icon on the mini-map if equipped with a Loot Radar mods. They will not spawn unless one member of the squad has completed the Personal Quarters Segment, but can be scanned by anyone regardless of whether they have unlocked their Personal Quarters. Frame Fighter Fragments Frame Fighter Character Data are used to unlock respective new Frames in the Frame Fighter minigame and spawn once a player has unlocked the Ludoplex. Only one of these fragments are required to unlock one character for use in the fighting game. They are identified as a blue, floating orb. Similar to Cephalon Fragments and Somachord Tones they can be found on every location in the solar system. Anyone can scan them regardless of whether they have the minigame or not. Prex Cards Prex Cards are cards that depict an artwork of a Warframe. Prex Cards are found in the Leverian, with each Warframe's gallery having its own unique Prex Card to find. These cards will only show up in the gallery once a player has leveled up the appropriate Warframe to level 30 (e.g. a player must level an Atlas to level 30 to reveal Atlas' Prex Card in his gallery), and the cards will usually be hidden in hard-to-see corners of the gallery. Once found, players can interact with the card to pick them up. When acquired, Prex Cards can be used as Decorations in the Orbiter. Notes *While Fragments will continue to appear for players after completing their sets, players will be unable to scan the Fragments. *Players must complete the mission for the scan to be counted. *The Synthesis Scanner's Cross-Matrix Widget will not trigger when scanning Fragments. *Cephalon Fragments share their spawn locations with Syndicate Medallions, meaning the two can occasionally overlap. *Junctions requiring you to scan Cephalon fragments will be completed regardless of mission failure or success. *Although serving a similar function as Fragments and revealing a story encoded within scannable objects, Kurias are treated as a separate item and are listed in the Objects section of the Codex. *It is possible for any combination of Cephalon Fragment, Somachord Fragment, and Frame Fighter Fragment to appear in the same mission, although it is much more common for only one of them to appear. Tips *Loot Radar Mods make Cephalon Fragments, Somachord Tunes, and Frame Fighter Fragments appear on the mini-map and, as they are classified as loot objects, they can be detected from greater distances by increasing the Loot Radar stat. By equipping the , , and mods, the fragments will be much easier to find. This also works with the companion mod . *Use the Codex Scanner's and Synthesis Scanner's pinging sounds to detect fragments in an area. Make sure to dispatch all enemies and destroy all containers within said area to make use of this method. **Increase sound effects volume and turn down the music volume to make the pinging sounds clearer to hear. *Helios can scan fragments automatically if the player is within range of . Media How to Farm Cephalon Fragments! Including Mars (Warframe) Somachord Tones & All You Need To Know! (Warframe) Frame Fighter Character Data & Poster Reward (Warframe) Thousand Year Fish & All You need to Know! (Warframe) All Thousand Year Fish Locations w Timestamps (Warframe) Encrypted Journal Fragments (Warframe) Partner Fragment Locations & Tiles (Warframe) All Mem Fragment Locations w Timestamps & Guide! (Warframe) Warframe - 2 Mars Fragments Secret messages Warframe All Encrypted Journal Fragment Transmissions Warframe All Fortuna Mem Fragment Transmissions Dialogues Lore Warframe Jovian Concord Lore Fragments (Partnership Fragments) Hidden Lore Origins of Ordis Ordan Karris! (Warframe) Hidden Lore Origins of The Eidolons! (Warframe) Hidden Lore Origins of the Ostrons (Warframe) Hidden Lore Origins of Khora & Venari (Warframe) Hidden Lore Memories of Fortuna (Warframe) Hidden Lore Alad V, The Sentients & Amalgams (Warframe) Bugs *Scanning fragments at the same time as Helios will increment counter excessively and glitch out a fragment's progression. *There is a bug that causes many of the secret audio messages to be below the screen on many of the fragments, and this appears to have been caused by an update to the UI. This bug is common but hasn't been acknowledged by DE. External Links *Map of Fortuna Fragments by Chewierulz *Album of Fortuna Fragment locations by Chewierulz Patch History *Fixed undiscovered Gas City Fragments showing as Plains of Eidolon Fragments in the Codex. *(Undocumented) Introduced new fragments on Corpus Gas City. *Reverted the recent Helios scanning changes to restore its ability to scan collectibles (Thousand-Year Fish, Fortuna Lore Fragments, etc). After much player and internal feedback, we’re keeping this a ‘bug turned feature’. *Helios no longer scans Solaris Lore Fragments. *Introduced new fragments on the Orb Vallis. *Excalibur Umbra no longer requires a Fragment Scan to unlock for Frame Fighter. He will be available upon completing The Sacrifice quest. ;Somachord & Cephalon Fragment Spawn Changes Before Update 23.4.0, there was a 50/50 chance of either a Somachord Fragment OR a Cephalon Fragment spawning if you already had your Personal Quarters unlocked, if not a Cephalon Fragment was guaranteed. With Update 23.4.0 and the addition of Frame Fighter Fragments, there is now a chance that all 3 Fragments can spawn, but the initial chance was lowered. *Somachord Fragments introduced. *Introduced. }} es:Fragmento Category:Mechanics Category:Update 19 Category:Cephalon Category:Lore